odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Pooka
Pookas were originally the Valentinian citizens of the southern kingdom of Valentine that were cursed by the Crystallization Cauldron. History Many ages ago the founder of Valentine came to Erion from another world on a flying ship and used his incredible magic and technological skills to create the Kingdom of Valentine. The kingdom quickly grew into a mighty nation greater than any other in Erion, and the people of the kingdom, the Valentinians, lived in happiness and prosperity for many years. But one day Valentine's then-current ruler, King Valentine became insane after his daughter Ariel revealed that she had bore the children of the kingdom's enemy, Demon Lord Odin. With his mind and morality broken, King Valentine went on to strangle his daughter to death, enslave his grandchildren, and threw his kingdom into chaos as he became a tyrannical ruler. With no one to stop him, it seemed that the people of Valentine and Erion would suffer for the rest of their days. And so it was until King Valentine attempted to take over the world using Valentine's most powerful weapon, the Crystallization Cauldron. This act backfired on him and killed him instantly, thus ending his evil rule. Sadly however, the Kingdom was also destroyed by the Cauldron. For reasons not fully understood, the Valentinians were inflicted with the Pooka curse, a curse that turns anyone into an anthropomorphic rabbit-like creature. With this terrible tragedy set upon them, the Valentinians had no choice but to hide underground beneath their destroyed kingdom away from all the other races of Erion. From that day forth they were known as Pookas. Luckily for them, they discovered that their king had placed a spell on all Valentinian currency before his madness that would allow one wish to be granted to anyone who could collect all the coins, and so the Pookas swore to find all the coins no matter what and restore themselves back to their true form. Society Before the curse had occured, the Valentinians were an advanced and peaceful civilization and were considered the greatest race in Erion. Their magical abilities were unmatched by any other nation and their technology was beyond any other race's understanding. Their greatness eventually led their kingdom to rule over two-thirds of Erion. One of their most well-known magics was their ability to make magic stones. But despite their power the Valentinians showed no sign of hostility towards the other nations and lived very peacefully for many centuries until King Valentine's corruption, and as a result of this they were forced to go to war with many of the neighboring nations. Aside from this not much else is known about their society since it was destroyed prior to the game's events. Now as Pookas they reside underground in a small village beneath the wasteland of Valentine with the only way in or out being magic portals they have set up all over Erion through Pooka vendors. Since their only concern is to collect their coins, they are no longer interested in restoring their technology and magic. Instead they have become vendors and cooks, accepting only Valentinian currency in order to help them collect their coins. Some even take odd jobs in exchange for Valentinian currency. Even so, they still hope to one day restore their kingdom and reclaim their former glory. Due to the slight similarity of the Pooka Village to the Saint-Benoît-du-Sault village in France and the fact that all menu choices at the Pooka Kitchen and the Pooka Cafe are written in French, it can be assumed that the Valentinian culture was very similar to the French. Appearance Pookas resemble anthropomorphic rabbits with all the features of said creature. Males and females are very similar in appearance with only a few minor differences, such as that females have high-pitched voices and seem to wear aprons that cover both their chest and torso, while males just wear jackets and have regular voices. Pookas also have excellent jumping skills. Also of note is that Pookas whose hearts are filled with anger or malice will become Goblins. Category:Races